takokujinfandomcom-20200213-history
Uchiha Mikado
History ::Mikado grew up within Konoha and followed her families wishes to become a ninja. It was something she was quite good at, she help prove once again that Uchiha's are very task driven. Once she was a Kunoichi she proved once more that she had what it took, even when her family went missing on one of their missions, she stood strong, only showing a sign of weakness when both her mother and father were found to be dead. After her mourning she once again stood strong and set out on a mission to find out who did this to her family, and to find her missing brother. Everyone within the Village was of course told that she needed some time to relax, however that was because this mission doubled over as ANBU training. She found them, however they were not to act against them, why she could not bring them in or end their lives for what they did was beyond her, and it was the spark that started the fire. ::Although Mikado is a very kind and caring person, she also has a strong sense for justice. When the large scale siege was happening to Konoha, Mikado who was not allowed on the front lines would figure out ways to protect the city, all which went unheard most likely due to the rank of Mikado. Once the force breaced the walls of Konoha, she finally understood that the current Konoha, is not a Konoha of justice, but one of money and uncaring people in power. If the word of someone who has proven themselves time and time again went unheard, and people died only to fuel another conflict, well, that was not a Konoha that Mikado could stay in anymore, and so, Konoha would no longer see Mikado, as she is "dead". Status ::Style - Ninjutsu/Taijutsu ::Age - 15 ::Marital status - Single ::Current Rank - Genin Feelings towards others ::Uchiha Rain :::Mikado sees this man as interesting, if not a bit cold at times. She also finds it a little upsetting that he wishes all to follow him blindly without ever explaining what his goals are. On the up side, he does not really order anyone to do anything, which is good and gives everyone the freedom they want...however, how long that will last is another question. ::Uzuki Anara ::: This one is fun to be around as she puts on the same bubbly attitude when battle is not around, it makes for some interesting times and much humor. ::Yakushi Honto ::: Honto listens well and when business is abound he is quite focused...however, he does not show his true nature, at least not in my opinion, still, everyone has their secrets, and if he does not wish to share then that is fine. ::Miyamoto Akihiko ::: Akihiko is...well he likes to hit on any girl that comes within his view, not that it bothers me, still though, it makes me wonder if somewhere down the line he got hurt by a girl when in a serious relationship, either way, when he is not asleep he always lightens the mood. ::Orochimaru ::: I have not seen him as of late, but what I remember about him during our time in Konoha, well he kept to himself and we only really had a moment to talk every now and then, he most likely does not remember, still, kinda cute in his own way. ::Shougen Gazamachi ::: Ah, the Bleeder. He is a child at heart though well over the age of adulthood within the world of a ninja; he could be fun to mess around with, maybe I should break him in a little.